


Puppy Love~Chwe Hansol

by Aaron_Reo



Series: Hansol One-shots [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Reo/pseuds/Aaron_Reo
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy Hansol oneshots based on your requests.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Hansol One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Insecure~Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a new phone so sorry this took so long. I lost some of my drafts when I moved data from my old phone. Anyway enjoy!!
> 
> I'm also sorry this is short I have come to realize I need a more detailed plot. But that isn't your fault.
> 
> Curious Cat: Aaron_Reo

"Hyung? Should I go on a diet?" Minghao looks over at his boyfriend watching himself in the mirror.

He moves behind Hansol wrapping his arms around his waist. "No why would you. Your perfect the way you are."

Leaning into the hug Hansol sighs " I just feel like I need to lose weight." Minghao grabs his chin and turns his head to face him giving him a kiss. "I don't want to hear that again alright."

Hansol hums "I know but still." Minghao sighs turning Hansol around "Hansol listen to me I don't want you thinking like that, you are gorgeous and if I have to force you to understand that I will." 

"Promise me you won't doubt yourself again." Minghao kisses him on the lips, Hansol groans wrapping his arms around his neck. Embraced in each other's arms Minghao names off every beautiful thing about Hansol.


	2. Love~Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon hybrid Hansol in love with Cat hybrid Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from my CC. I love hybrid fics they are a little difficult but I love writing them.

"Your staring again." Hansol is startled from his musings, jumping up to look at the blank face of his cat brother Wonwoo.

"H-Huh." "Hansol your way to obvious. You should just confess already."Hansol sighs lay his head on the table.

"Hyung you know I cant. He's a cat I'm a dragon those two things don't belong together. And besides he is to good for me." 

Wonwoo gives him a look "Hansol do you still believe what your mother said." Hansol avoids eye contact. "Hansol-" 

"It's not like it's gonna matter mixed relationships don't work look how my parents turned out." Hansol looks at him.

"That's because your mother made it that way. She was abusive Hansol. Most humans are that way." Wonwoo sighs and sits next to him.

"Just tell him how you feel Hansol. While I find it funny that you are always watching him I think you should just admit your feelings." Hansols eyes move back over to Jihoon. A small smile appears watching him laugh at what ever Seungkwan said. 

"I guess but-" Wonwoo shoves him out of his seat "No buts just do it." Hansol takes a deep breath and walks over. 

"J-jihoon hyung can we talk?" Jihoon looks at him confused then nods. Seungkwan looks between the two of them then sighs and shakes his head with an amused smile. He begins to leave walking past Hansol he leans in and whispers in his ear "Good luck~"

Hansol blushes and looks in Jihoons eyes "H-hyung I-i like y-you. No I love you!" Jihoons eyes widen then he smiles "I love you too, Hansol." Hansol looks at him suprised "R-really I didn't think you-!"

Jihoon silences him by kissing him wrapping his arms around Hansols waist pulling him close. Hansol kisses him back placing his arms around his neck, leaning down to accommodate the olders height. 

They both pull away panting and rest their foreheads together. Cheering startles them, turning they see the others watching them. Both of them blush feeling embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing their?" Jihoon looks at them. "Since you kissed." Jeonghan smiles "I would have expected you to use more tongue." Hansol covers his face flustered. Jihoon glares at Jeonghan.

"Hyung I won't hesitate to hit you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave kudos it lets me know you like my stuff.😊😊  
> Constructive criticism is welcome I am always trying to improve.


	3. Authors Note~

Thank you all for enjoying my book I am currently working on a new chapter.   
I wanted to apologise for not uploading a lot is going on the whole W**jin situation and then the fires that are happening. I have had to take a break.  
Anyway enough of that I need more requests!! I do Vernon and the members or I will do idols outside of the group.

Curious Cat: Aaron_Reo


	4. Sorry Hyungs~Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol feels like a burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this update took forever work and school have been annoying me they keep busy and I have been writing in between classes and breaks at work but it still took me forever.
> 
> No beta cause I'm tired of putting it off.

"Again!"

"Again! Keep in time!"

"Again! Hansol you're going too slow!"

He stumbles again and winces as he looks at and sees how upset everyone is. The dance instructor pauses the music.

He bows deeply "I'm sorry-" the dance instructor scoffs "Stop apologizing you have disturbed this dance practice enough. You will be staying after for a couple of hours to practice more. The rest of you can go home."

The others sigh and grab their stuff and begin heading to the cars. Seungcheol walks up to Hansol who is trying to catch his breath.

"Hansol are you ok?" Seungcheol makes eye contact with him now noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah just tired. Why?"

"You made more mistakes than usual and I got concerned."

Hansol sighs for the umpteenth time. "Sorry hyung I'm just tired. You should head to the car the others must be waiting for you."

"Yeah but head straight home after your done. That means no going to your studio alright."

Hansol half-heartedly nods, Seungcheol gives him a look before finally giving up.

Seungcheol hugs him telling him to be careful before grabbing his bag and leaving.

Hansol goes to his bag to get a drink "Hansol come here! Hurry up!" He places his water down and goes over to him.

"Now you will run through the practices until I say your done. If you mess up we will restart alright."

Hansol nods just wanting to get this over with. The dance instructor turns on the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tch~ God I swear you are the most awful dancer I have ever taught."

Hansol lowers his head in shame. "Sorry-!" His hair is roughly yanked jerking his head back. Crying out in pain he grasps at the hand tugging at his hair.

"Your a disappointment you know that! All you know how to do is apologise. You should live up to your mistakes!"

He is thrown against the wall gasping as his head hit the wall rough causing his vision to spin. 

"The first mistake you made was thinking you should be an Idol," he harshly kicks him in the stomach smirking when Hansol whimpers in pain. "The second mistake you made is thinking you should continue living when all your doing is burdening everyone!" 

A kick is delivered to his ribs, stomach and chest repeatedly without his strength faltering. "P-please stop! PLEASE!" The kicks stop and Hansol begins coughing trying to catch his breath.

Every breath he takes hurts him and he just wants to go home so he can cuddle with the other members- but would they really want him there maybe he was right I should just end it all.

"Give up already? Oh well can't be helped. That's just adds on to the reasons why I hate you. Fucking foreigner."

Hansol grimaces when he goes to move a sharp pain spreading throughout the side of his body. "Whatever, but don't tell anyone if you do it would be a shame if some of the members suddenly were injured."

Hansol eyes widen "Don't h-hurt them p-please." He just smirks and begins to leave stopping at the door he turns around "End it, end it Vernon nobody cares about you if they did they would be here. Trust me Vernon it would be better for everyone." 

He walks out the door with it slamming shut behind him. Hansol collapses on his back wincing when a sharp pain shoot up his side.

He stares up at the ceiling Would it be better if he ended it all. He has only been a disappointment since he became an idol. He isn't a good songwriter they got Jihoon. He can't create choreography for the songs Sooyoung is in charge of that. Seungcheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo could rap without him. If they ever needed a English translator they got Jisoo. He really isn't needed.

He turns onto his stomach disregarding the pain and pushes him self up. He grits his teeth and grabs his stuff heading for the door. He lets the door slam shut and heads to the elevator.

Walking back to the dorm usually is a relaxing thing for him this time it's like his brain is going a hundred miles a hour. He sighs as he approaches the dorm, slowly going up the stairs wincing with every breath.

He stops at the door hesitating does he really want to disappoint them even more by showing up. He takes a deep breath, they at least deserve a good bye.

He types in the pin and pushes it open walking inside he shuts the door as quietly as he can. Taking off his shoes he slowly begins to walk to his shared room.

The lamp turns on startling him "Hansol." "Jeonghan-hyung." "It's one thirty in the morning what were you doing." "I was practicing because I couldn't get some of the dance right." Jeonghan narrows his eyes at him.

"Then why are you whimpering with every breath you take." "I-i may have hurt my back." Jeonghan sighs standing up the walk over to him, wrapping his arms around him, he hugs him tight almost like he doesn't want to let go. Hansol flinches.

"You had all of us worried, you were making more mistakes during practice and I got worried you were sick," he pulls back to look him in the eyes "We know how hard you work and how you tend to forget about eating and sleeping. We care about you but you have to take care of yourself too alright Sollie."

Hansol smiles and hopes it's convincing "I know Hyung I will,"  
He wraps his arms around him "You know I love you Hyung." 

Jeonghan smiles "Of course Hansol. Where is this coming from?" "Nowhere I just love you."

"Alright then go lay down we have practice again tomorrow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This continued on for the rest of the week going to practice and being forced to stay after because he needed more 'practice'. Him telling the members he loves him, and trying to convince himself it isn't worth it. Recently he couldn't help but feel like their ignoring him. 

They were constantly going out, they weren't asking for help with the lyrics Maybe they finally are admitting how bad of a composer he is and how much they don't want him here.

Today was the day he finally broke.

He grabs the letter he wrote for his members. Really it's an apology. He weakly smiles he is glad none of them are home he honestly couldn't face them. 

He set the letter on the table as tears begin to fall, he sniffles wiping them. He begins to walk outside stopping at the door looking back one more time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Jihoon?" Said male turns around "What's up Seungcheol-Hyung." "Have you seen Hansol?" Jihoon looks at him confused "Now that you mention it no l haven't the last time I saw him was during practice and when we ate." Seungcheol runs his hand through his hair concern laced on his features. He grabs his phone and texts the group chat if anyone has seen him. They all reply the same they haven't.

"Jihoon can you go check his studio. In going to check back at the dorm." Jihoon nods already out the door. Seungcheol begins running to the dorm trying to call Hansol at the same time.

"Hansol!?" He hurriedly begin looking for him checking his room the others room and even the second dorm hoping to find him. He pants leaning against the table and putting his head on his arms. 

His phone dings and he quickly checks it seeing the message from Jihoon 'He's not here. I just got off the phone with Jeonghan and he is worried something is going on with him.' 

Something going on with him? There couldn't be, could there. He notices something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widen seeing the paper addressed to the members.

He grabs it ignoring the shake in his hands. Opening it he begins to cry reading it. He begins to feel dizzy with all the emotions running through his head. He throws the letter grabbing his phone calling Hansol after the third ring he picks up.

"Hello?" "Hansol! Please where are you?" There is a pause of silence "Does it matter. I don't want to be a bother I'm not needed so I am getting rid of myself. Sorry Hyung." He hangs up "Hansol!" He tries calling him again and it goes straight to voicemail.

He calls Jeonghan and tells him what's going on. Not even waiting for them to finish he runs outside and begin calling for him. Hoping he isn't to late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hansol shivers as he stands on the edge the crisp air biting at his exposed skin. 

He looks over the edge at the water below. The raging water reflecting his thoughts.

He takes a breath looking up at the sky the stars twinkling. 

Will I become a star or am I not worth it. 

He climbs over the railing to the other side smiling slightly. Letting go with one hand letting it fall to his side whispering in the air.

"Sorry hyungs, sorry Chan. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

He releases his grip on the railing letting his tears fall as he leans forward.

"HANSOL!" Two strong arms wrap around his waist yanking him backwards against the railing. He begins sobbing pulling at his arm pleading to let go.

Ignoring his plea Hansol is pulled over the railing. "H-hansol why?" 

"Stop just let me go! You don't care!" He tries unsuccessfully to get the arms to release him. "Hansol please stop we do care."

Hansol collapses sobbing as the arms tighten around him, both of them slide to their knees.

"Hansol look at me." Hansol looks into the eyes of his leader. "I love you Hansol don't ever forget that and don't ever do that again. We are here for you."

Seungcheol hugs him tight to his chest never wanting to let him go. 

Multiple sets of rapid footsteps approached them stopping right next to him.

"Hansol." He whimpers curling into Seungcheol trying to make himself smaller.

"Baby please don't hide. We aren't mad."

Hansol pulls his head away from Seungcheols chest "But you guys are disappointed right. You guys wanted me dead just like everyone else."

Another set of arms wrap around his waist "Sol you know we would never be disappointed."

Hansol tightens his grip "I-im sorry," he sobs.

"Stop apologizing. Please let's go home and we can cuddle how does that sound."

Hansol weakly nods allowing himself to be lifted by Seungcheol, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around him hiding his face in his neck.

They got weird looks from the few remaining people on the street but they couldn't have cared less.

Once they arrived home they wasted no time in cuddling Hansol.

Hansol refused to let go of Seungcheol and the others didn't question it, as they let him.

They took turns cuddling him as some of them went to go get changed, until everyone was done, beside Hansol and Seungcheol.

"Baby do you want to go get changed?" Seungcheol looks at Hansol only to realize he is asleep.

He looks at the others all of them asleep, smiling gently he tightens his grip on Hansol vowing to never let go again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Curious Cat: AaronReo  
If you liked it leave kudos.  
♥️♥️


	5. Cuddles~Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something cute cause all my other docs have been sad so I wrote this small drabble.
> 
> Sorry for not updating.
> 
> Curious Cat: Aaron_Reo

It was around three in the morning when Hansol startled awake panting from the nightmare he had.

He looks around hoping he still isn't in that horrible dream. He looks down at his hands and closes his eyes falling against the bed.

He opens his eyes feeling tears prickle. Bolting out of bed he runs to Mingyus room hoping the elder will let him sleep with him.

Opening the door he quietly slips in shutting the door behind him. He tiptoes to the bed. 

He carefully lifts the blanket slipping in and covering himself back up. A arm wraps around him scaring him.

"What are you doing Hansol?" Hansol turns around to look at his hyung in the dark room.

"I had another nightmare." Mingyus pulls Hansol against him.

"Dont worry Hansol it's over now go to sleep baby." Mingyus gently kisses his forehead Hansol looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you hyung." He cuddles against Mingyus curling up and closing his eyes.

"I love you too Hansol."


	6. Not an update~

It has come to my attention that my work has been stolen I took a break to focus on my self and my well-being and my work gets stolen.  
I am really upset because I worked hard on that work writing from my own personal experiences as a way to cope.  
I found the work but I cannot do anything to get them to take it down.  
Just report the work .  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654184  
I love you all.♥️♥️


	7. Rainbow~Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so TW mention of Attempted Suic**e he lives so there's that but I was kinda in a dark place mentally when I wrote this so sorry about this😗😗  
> Anyway I love you all♥️😘

Red. The color of roses the gift from you. The color of love and pain too. The color of death, blood dripping from my body. Staining everything including you.

Orange. The color of the sunset your favorite things to see. The color of the last sunset I'll see. 

Yellow. The color of light shining so brightly. The color of you looking at me, smiling. 

Green. The color of grass as we strolled through the park. Hearing children screaming, me hoping and praying you smile even when I'm not standing.

Blue. The color of my mood, me staying silent so I don't hurt you. And hoping you don't become unhappy 

Purple. The color for our wedding, you looked so handsome waiting for me smiling I hoped the moment was never-ending.

Indigo. The color of power something you radiated when ever you speak. You always stood strong never showed you were weak. Unlike me who cried while you sleep.

Violet. The color of the flowers you brought to my bedside pleading, weeping I would awaken.

You came every morning without missing a beat. By the time you counted to 25 you cried and you screamed thanking the gods as I sat awake, telling me of how you love me and you wouldn't be the same if I left you alone so we embraced and cried. You never let go.

Red. The color of rose the gift from you. The color of love and pain too. The color of blood that I no longer bleed. Cuts that are healed no longer bother me.


End file.
